Why Did This Happen to Me?
by ClewisforLife
Summary: What will happen when Cleo gets pregnant? How will she deal with it? What if Lewis ISNT the father? Will she leave for good? A Cleo and story
1. The Pregnancy Test

Cleo's POV

This was it. This one test will determine the rest of my life. I sat in my room, being impatient waiting for the test.

"I.....I can't be pregnant, can I?" I thought.

"It was that stupid party. I shouldn't have gone. I should have paid attention. I was so stupid." I whispered to myself.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard someone knock at the door.

" Cleo It's me! Are you ok? Your dad said you weren't feeling good."

"Umm one second!" I said as I hid the test in my bathroom closet. I jumped in my bed and threw the covers on. "Come in!"

Lewis opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Cleo. Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine, Lewis. Just a cold. Probably from swimming." I lied.

" Oh, well, I brought you this." He said as he handed me my favorite ice cream and a spoon.

"Thanks Lewis! Your the best!" I said as I smiled at him. He is so amazing. I hope I'm not pregnant.

"No problem. I thought you needed some cheering up." He said as he sat in the chair next to my bed.

All of a sudden, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Cleo." A guy voice said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was crying and screaming. I forgot Lewis was there.

"You can't forget, Cleo." The guy on the phone said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!" I screamed while crying and hung up.

Lewis seemed to notice because he sat down next to me and pulled me close to him by putting his arm around me as I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"It's alright Cleo, what was it about? Are you alright?!" He asked me.

"F...Fine. I..." I said as I blacked out.

Lewis POV

I was wondering if Cleo was alright. All of a sudden, she passed out.

"Cleo!?" I said concerned.

She didn't answer.

I ran to her bathroom and wet a towel, then I heard something beeping. However, I was focused on Cleo so I ignored it. I ran to her side. She looked pale and was shaking. I put the towel on her forehead and ten seconds later, her tail came out. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Cleo!"

Cleo's POV

I woke up to Lewis hugging me. I tried to move, but I had my tail.

"Why do I have my tail?"I asked him.

Lewis explained what happened.

"Cleo, I got to go." He said before kissing my forehead. "Feel better!" He left.

I got out of bed and ran to my closet. I grabbed the test and...


	2. I'm Pregnant?

Cleo's POV

Positive...

I started to cry hysterically. My life was over! I now had a living,breathing human inside of me. The worst part is that people are going to find out. I'm going to be a mother at 18! I won't be able to go to college or swim! My life was over! While I continued to cry, my door opened.

"Cleo, what's wrong?" Rikki asked as she sat down on my bed next to me. Luckily, I hid the test in my desk.

"N..Nothing." I lied. I was PREGNANT!

"You look horrible!" Rikki replied to my lie.

"Th..Thanks." I said as I grabbed the ice cream Lewis gave me and took a bite.

"It's Lewis isn't it?" Rikki said as she gave me a hug. "It's ok...I'll teach him a lesson."

"It's NOTHING!" I yelled while I was crying. I was really moody.

"Sorry!" Rikki replied sarcastically.

"Lewis didnt anything, ok? He's the greatest thing I have!"

"Ok. Let's go for a swim! It always makes me feel better!"

Rikki grabbed my hand and we went for a swim. All I could think about was me being pregnant. Rikki and I walked into "Rikki's" and sat down. She got me my favorite juice and sat down.

"Cleo, seriously, what's wrong?" Rikki asked me.

" I wanna be alone.." I replied, a tear rolling down my cheek.

" We're your friends. We won't judge you"

Rikki never gives up. I sighed and took another sip of my drink.

" Hey guys." Zane said, sitting down next to Rikki.

I got up and ran. I just ran and ran until I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"In a hurry?" Lewis asked as he saw I was crying. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. All I did was cry. He put his arms around me and let me cry on his chest.

"Shh, It's alright....It's alright." He whispered as he rubbed my back while I cried.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes. He wiped my tears away and held me close. We walked on the beach in silence.

"Let's go for a swim." Lewis spoke up still holding me close.

I nodded and he put on his diving gear. We went in the water and swam. He held my hand the ENTIRE time and then kissed me. We swam to the moon pool.

"You feeling any better?" Lewis asked me while he sat on the edge of the moon pool holding my hand.

"A little..." I replied looking down at my reflection.

" Do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked me while smiling at me.

I looked up and smiled.

" Sure. Where?" I ask.

"How about The Red Lobster?" He asked, holding my hand, smiling.

"Aww. That's so romantic! Sure." I answer happily forgetting the pregnancy.

"I'll pick you up at 6." He smiles and we swim back to the beach.


End file.
